Chance Meeting
by Chelle-sama
Summary: A chance meeting between old friends. Kaho heavy fic! slightly different from the Rewritten version


**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura, it's setting, and characters are property of CLAMP/Kodansha Inc. They are used without permission and not for profit. The song 'Same Old Lang Syne' copyright Dan Fogelberg and probably his label. (The Innocent Age cd, Full Moon/Epic Records August 1981). Lyrics courtesy of 

**Dedication:** Circe. Possibly Ed, since I think he's the one who downloaded the song. Either way, thanks to them I heard the song, got the idea, and wrote the fic.

**Notes:** It's been ten years since Eriol last saw Kaho. Considering relative age, and that I'd break them up while he was still in school, Eriol would change considerably in that time.

**Chance Meeting**

_Met my old lover in the grocery store_

_The snow was falling Christmas Eve_

_I stole behind her in the frozen foods_

_And I touched her on the sleeve_

He recognized her instantly; he'd known her too long, too well, to mistake her. That he'd seen her in every crowd for months after she'd left didn't shake his faith in his identification. Mizuki Kaho was back in Tomoeda. Eriol watched her turn the corner, considering his options. She seemed too preoccupied with her list to have sensed him. It was a rare thing when he managed to sneak up on someone with magic.

She jumped a mile when he caught her sleeve and tugged lightly on it. He ducked her hair as she whirled around to face him, smiling broadly. She stared at him, and Eriol was horrified to see that she didn't know who he was. Before he could open his mouth, before his smile had even had a chance to fade, a light dawned in her eyes. Her mouth dropped open into a perfect 'o' of surprise.

"Eriol? Eriol, is it really you?" She brought her hand to her mouth for a moment, just looking at him as he nodded, smile growing. "Oh, you've changed so much!"

_She didn't recognize the face at first_

_But then her eyes flew open wide_

_She went to hug me and she spilled her purse_

_And we laughed until we cried_

Kaho stepped forward to hug him and caught her purse on her shopping cart, spilling the contents all over the floor. Little items flew, bounced, and skittered all over the aisle. It was like watching a very quiet bomb go off. They both stared at the mess for a moment in surprise, before Eriol shook his head. 

"Just like old times. You never change, do you, Kaho?"

She started to laugh. She looked up at him, her lovely tea colored eyes dancing with merriment and something unidentifiable as he grinned down at her. It caught him and he found himself laughing along with her. Together, they stood among the frozen goods and laughed helplessly, setting each other off again with nothing but a glance. It went on until his side hurt, until he couldn't see for the tears. Finally, he reined himself in enough that seeing the jumble at his feet didn't bring any more laughter. He took his glasses off to wipe his swimming eyes, still chuckling. 

"I'll help you pick this up. It's my fault, really. I should have said something." He crouched and began gathering lipsticks and ink pens and little slips of paper with maps drawn on them.

"I should have known you were there," she replied, rolling her eyes. She tossed everything into her purse at random, shrugging slightly at his raised eyebrow. "It all gets mixed up in there anyway. Thank you." She set the purse on top of the rice in her cart. "It's good to see you, Eriol. What are you…well, that would be a silly question…"

"Just picking up a carton of juice; I live nearby."

"Yes, yes, I can see. I should have guessed." She smiled in embarrassment before glancing around. "All I need is salmon, now."

"It's back this way. This is where I do most of my shopping." He led the way to the back of the store. "You're making salmon sushi tonight? As I recall, you were always quite fond of it."

"I still am. And I'm ready to go, if you'd lead the way to the checkout?"

_We took her groceries to the checkout stand_

_The food was totaled up and bagged_

_We stood there lost in our embarrassment_

_As the conversation dragged_

He laughed as he showed her the way, remembering how easily she got lost on the streets of London, of Tokyo, of anywhere new to her. Time hadn't changed her at all, as far as he could tell.

"So, what are you doing in my neighborhood? It's been…god, it's been at least ten years, Kaho." He called over to her from his lane, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I've moved back to Tomoeda."

"Really? When was this?"

"Almost three months ago." She focused on the cashier and Eriol concentrated on finding the correct change for his juice. They hadn't spoken since the last time they'd seen each other. It had been a graceless parting, which dovetailed nicely with the awkward way their relationship had ended. There had been no angry words, no bitter recriminations, not a single tear had been shed, it had simply been mildly uncomfortable. He couldn't say why they hadn't written each other when she'd gone. 

It made him feel…not terrible, not sad, but a little wistful for the times they'd shared, and he felt a gentle regret for the time that had passed without contact. He'd loved her once. How was it he'd let ten years slip away without once picking up the phone and calling just to say hello? It wouldn't have been so hard. It wouldn't have been unwelcome. It was just easier not to, he supposed. For her as well as him, it was just easier to walk away and let the world have its way. 

He walked over to her and picked up her bag before she could reach for it. "I've been terribly remiss, then. Why don't I buy you a drink, as a welcome home? It won't take long; we wouldn't want your fish to go bad."

She looked at him with surprise that quickly melted into pleasure. "That sounds wonderful, Eriol."

_Went to have ourselves a drink or two_

_But couldn't find an open bar_

_We bought a six-pack at the liquor store_

_And we drank it in her car_

"I guess we should have remembered what day it is," she laughed, ducking back in.

"That's no excuse! We're trying to celebrate, someone should be cooperating and be open."

"Well, maybe if you were still the most powerful sorcerer in the world, they would."

"If only I'd known," he deadpanned. "Turn left here. Right here!" He commanded suddenly. "I have an alternate plan."

"A liquor store?"

"They're open. Sit tight, I'll be right back." He bounded out of the car and breezed through the store, confidant that he still knew what brand to buy. Maybe the shop owner was cooperating – it was on sale.

"It's a bit too cold out, so I think we'll have to drink it here." She told him as he climbed back in with a bottle of her favorite wine and two glasses, which hadn't been on sale. "Um, how…?"

"Here is fine. God bless the Swiss Army and their handy little knives," he laughed, pulling out the corkscrew on his pocketknife. "It might be a little small, but I think we can make it work."

Kaho grinned. "You were always such a Boy Scout, prepared for any eventuality."

"A couple of lifetimes spent planning for one moment will do that to a boy." He struggled with the cork for a few silent moments before peeking up at her from under the fringe of his hair. "Time's been a friend to you, Kaho. You really don't look at all different." He wasn't certain if that was doubt or gratitude he saw flash through her eyes, but they shuttered a moment later, so he changed course. "What have you been doing with yourself all this time? What's been going on in your life?"

"I got my doctorate, but I'm still teaching elementary and middle school. The kids are so much fun to be with, and there's much less pressure on them at this age, compared with university. I…I married an architect. Just before moving here, we got married. His name is Akihito."

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"I figured it was time," she replied, shrugging. "I'd like to say that I'm in love with him, but I wouldn't want to lie."

"Kaho, I…I don't know what to say." He'd never expected her to say something like that. Wouldn't have expected her to marry someone she didn't love. Perhaps she'd changed more than he could see, where he couldn't see, over the past few years.

"He's a good man, and I do care for him, but it's not that burning intensity…." She laughed humorlessly. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that's made you uncomfortable. But I don't regret it, Eriol. I just know that what I feel for him, what he feels for me, isn't what it could be. Don't feel bad for me, I don't." The cork burst from the bottle at that point and she laughed again, a real laugh this time. "You should see the look on your face."

"I can imagine. Well, I'm happy that you've found someone you care for. And in time, I'm sure your feelings will grow for each other. It happens all the time in arranged marriages, so why not yours? Besides, he can't help but love you more the more time he spends with you." He poured them each a glass, then eased the cork back in.

"What shall we drink to?" She raised her glass and waited.

"How about 'Now'?" He touched the rim of his glass to hers as she echoed him.

_We drank a toast to innocence_

_We drank a toast to time_

_Reliving in our eloquence_

_Another 'auld lang syne'_

_The beer was empty and our tongues were tied_

_And running out of things to say_

_She gave a kiss to me as I got out_

_And I watched her drive away_

"Just keep watching the signs and you can't miss it, I promise." Eriol finished sketching the map on a napkin, which had a map on its other side as well. He'd written the directions down on a bank deposit slip that Kaho held in her hand. "It's not more than five minutes from here. You'll recognize your house once you get on your own street, right?"

She laughed and nudged his shoulder with her own. "You're not nearly as funny as you'd like to think, Eriol. I'll be fine. I've never been lost for more than a few hours in Tomoeda."

"You're sure? There are payphones…" he broke off, laughing at her outraged expression. "I'd like to remind you that you've been drinking before you throw me out."

"It was just two glasses of wine. You didn't seem overly worried on the drive over here."

"Yeah, well…drive carefully, okay? It seems to be getting a little slippery." He gave her a long, searching look. "Kaho…"

"Goodbye, Eriol. Thank you for the wine; Akihito-san likes this as much as I do." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's been good seeing you. I'm sure we'll meet each other again soon."

"Goodbye, Kaho." He kissed her cheek in return and got out. "You're sure you know where you're going?" He slammed the door shut on her outraged expression, waving merrily through the window. She shook her head, smiled back, and pulled out of his drive. He turned and watched her leave, waving until the car turned the corner and was gone. Part of him ached the way it had the first time they'd parted. He was always going to love her.

_Just for a moment I was back at school_

_And felt that old familiar pain_

_And as I turned to make my way back home_

_The snow turned into rain_

He turned and trudged up the walk, noting that he'd have to wake up early to shovel it before he went to work. The door opened as he reached it.

"Are you all right, Eriol-san? You've been gone for a long time."

"I'm fine. I ran into Kaho when I was buying the juice. She dropped me off." He smiled and handed the carton to his wife.

Tomoyo looked at him for a long moment, reading his face and his heart, as she'd always been able to do. "You had a good time?"

"Yes." He followed her into their kitchen, watched her pour herself a large glass of juice, made a face when she offered him some. "She and her husband are living quite close by, actually."

"She's happy?"

"I think so."

"Then I'm very glad." She smiled radiantly at him.  "It'll be nice to get to know her again. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"It has." He couldn't help but love her, his Tomoyo who knew him so well. "It'll be good to be friends with her again. I've missed it."


End file.
